F13
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: My own personal Reboot of the Friday the 13th series. I'm starting with the first 4 films in the series, but certain *very little* characters, and timelines have been changed. Full Description inside. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC's & Updated Timelines.! R&R x3


Chapter One

**Friday, June 13****th****, 1980**

A cool summer breeze passed through the gentle, oak woods of Crystal Lake. The yellow rays of the hot sun reflected off of the large blue lake that was set in the middle of the forest. Birds chirped, and animals ran through the dense foliage of the forest. Nearby, at a local camp named Camp Crystal Lake, children were running about, and other counselors were going about doing their normal daily routines. Each different counselor assigned a different task. Marcie and Brenda were assigned Archery Classes, Ned and Alice were assigned Crafts Instructions, Bill and Jack were assigned Sports Session, and lastly, Claudette and Barry were assigned Lifeguard Duty. Although the Camp was busy, it was an average job, keeping all the kids entertained. "Barry, I don't think that's such a good idea .." said Claudette, as she walked through the Mess Hall, setting up the tables for Dinner, "Besides, who's gonna watch the children?" "Oh come on Claudette, these kids are damn well old enough to watch themselves." Said Barry, annoyed. "Ok, I understand that, but there's always that 'what if'". "And if there is? So what, I haven't been with you since we started this job, and I miss you." "You miss me? Or the sex?" "A little bit of both .." said Barry, chuckling. He slapped Claudette playfully, and pulling her in for a kiss. The two teens started to heavily make out, while Barry straddled Claudette and picked her up, taking her to the back of the Mess Hall.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said Steve Christy, the owner of the Camp, "Barry and Claudette are late for their duties as lifeguards!" He paced back, and forth, angry at the fact that his two employees were elsewhere when they should be somewhere. "I just don't understand, I give them Money, they make sure they're on-time to their posts, and they watch the kids. Simple as that." His pacing began to get more frantic in his demanding to know where the teenagers were. "They're helping out with something else Mr. Christy, you never know." Said Enos, the co-owner of Camp Crystal Lake, "I mean, teenagers aren't really dependable, you know .." Enos scratched the back of his head. He tried hiding the obvious reason why Barry and Claudette weren't at their assigned jobs. He had caught them making out several times in private places, though their small romantic escapades were to remain secret. If Mr. Christy were to ever find out, he'd have both their heads. God be Glad that old Mrs. Voorhees didn't catch them, she'd probably crucify them on spot. Mrs. Voorhees was the Camp Cook. She was very religious, and lived in a small house just on the other side of the Lake. She mostly kept to herself, but whenever she saw a "sin" being committed, she'd scold them and preach about how evil teenagers really are. She was extremely over-protective of her only son, Jason. He was a quiet kid, never spoke, and was made fun of by other fellow campers. Mainly because he suffered from an extreme case of CIPA, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhydrosis. He was also very strong for his age, and wasn't the brightest of boys. Other than that, Mrs. Voorhees, and her son never bothered anyone, but they still creeped everyone out.

Steve Christy was about to leave his office, when a young girl burst through the doors, screaming in horror. "Marcie! Marcie, what's wrong!" "Mr. Christy! Mr. Christy! Come Quick! The Voorhees boy! He's Drowning!" she screamed with tear struck eyes. Steve, Enos, and Marcie ran down to the lake. Barry and Claudette were standing there, frozen in fear, while Mr. Christy ran to the water to try and save Jason. Jason thrashed and kicked, but to no avail. Suddenly his body went lifeless, and started to sink beneath the water. Steve dragged him to the shore, and started to perform CPR. "Come on Voorhees! Live! Live damnit!" He yelled, but young Jason remained lifeless. "No! no! No!" yelled Steve before being pulled away by Enos. "There's nothing we can do Steve .. He's dead .." said Enos softly. "Jason?" said a woman's voice from behind, "J-Jason? Honey? Are you alright?" Everyone turned around to see Mrs. Voorhees and Marcie standing behind them. "Mr. Christy, I got her as soon as I could .." said Marcie. "Steve, what's going on here?" asked Mrs. Voorhees. "Pamela .. we tried .." "Tried what? What's going on! What happened to my Baby!" "He drowned Pamela .. I'm so sorry .. Your son .. Jason .. He's dead." "No, NO! You're lying! You're lying! Move!" she said as she pushed everyone of out of the way. She bent down over Jason's corpse. "Jason Sweetie, its Mommy, please, please wake up, you know mother doesn't like these games." Jason's body showed no sign of movement, or life in general for that matter. Claudette leaned down next to Pamela, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Voorhees, I'm so sorry .. Please .. Forgive me .." she said softly. Pamela turned, and punched her in her face, her eyes streaming with tears. "You little whore! You filthy little whore! You weren't paying any attention to him! You were too busy making love while my son drowned!" Pamela screamed in fury. "Pamela! Take it easy! She didn't know!" yelled Steve. "Let go of me! Let go!" she screamed before taking Jason's body. She ran towards her green Jeep, and sped off. "Claudette! Are you alright?" yelled Barry, lifting her up. "I'm fine." She snapped as she walked off.

"Steve, what are we gonna do?" asked Enos. "Well, we're gonna have to send all the kids home, I'm closing the Camp down .. something like this is sure to spark the media, and I really can't take that right about now. Start calling all these kids' parents now. Kids leave tonight, Employees leave first thing tomorrow morning." "Aye, Aye Captain." Said Enos, before heading to the phone.

By around six in the afternoon, all the campers were picked up by their parents, not one of them speaking about what happened at that fateful hour. The counselors, and other staff members however, were cleaning up the camp grounds, making sure everything was fit and tidy. They finished their jobs, and decided to head for the Mess Hall to play a few games.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Voorhees was staring out of her window, staring across the lake at the one place she hated most. She turned and looked at the dead body of Jason, on his little bed. She was alone now, she had no one. Her husband left her not too long ago, when Jason was only two. _Jason would've been 12 years old today_,She thought to herself, smiling. Jason must be in a better place now. _"Mommy, Mommy, Help Me! Help Me!_" she heard a voice in her head scream. "Jason? Jason, is that you?" "_Yes Mommy, please, all I can see is water Mommy, why isn't anyone saving me!_" Jason's voice said. "I'm so sorry Jason, that whore of a counselor wasn't paying any attention to you! She was too busy fooling around with her idiot of a boyfriend to notice you!" "_Mommy, kill her. Kill her Mommy. Kill them all._" His voice said again, fading away. Pamela looked out through the window at Camp Crystal Lake, closed her eyes, and said, "I will Jason, I will. Happy Birthday, my special, special boy."

Pamela gathered four tubs of gasoline, and stuffed them in the back of her Jeep. She put rope, matches, and flammable oil in the passenger's seat, and stuffed a long sharpened Machete into the back seat. She started the car, and drove off into the night, to seek both her and Jason's revenge.

"Oh come on Ned! You really need to lighten up." Said Bill, opening a can of beer. "Dude, a kid died today .." "And? It wasn't your fault! You weren't anywhere near the scene of the incident when it happened. So stop blaming yourself." "If I'd been there sooner, I could have done something about it." "Oh Stop it Ned! Then we're all just as much to blame if that's the case! Please, don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over." Said Brenda. "Shit, I have to use the bathroom, said Bill, leaving the cabin. "Oh, take a flashlight with you, its dark out there." Said Marcie, throwing him a flashlight. "Thanks Toots." He said, half-drunkenly. Bill walked down the dark path towards the restrooms. He was humming some song when he tripped and fell over a large stone in the middle of the pathway. "What the hell is this thing doing here?" he gazed at it, before roughly kicking it aside. He heard a bit of rustling in the trees behind him. Figuring it was Brenda, he laughed. "Nice try B, you can't lay a hand on the Bill-Meister. He's not afraid of nothi-" he was cut off by an arrow being shot from the trees into his left eye. He stumbled about, grasping for the arrow while his now destroyed eye leaked scarlet toned blood all over his leather jacket. He tripped over the same rock, falling forward this time, shoving the entire arrow through his skull. Pamela dragged his body into a nearby shed, and locked the door. "_Kill them Mommy, Kill them._" Jason's voice rang through her head, as she wiped the blood on her blue, turtle-necked sweater. "I am, Jason, I most definitely am." She said, before stalking off after the others.

An hour later, the group were still playing cards when all the lights suddenly when out. "What the hell?" asked Ned, "What was that?" "Oh man!" said Alice, "We just lost power throughout the whole camp!" "You've gotta be kidding me! Where's Steve and Enos?" asked Marcie. "They left three hours ago into town to get a few things. But where's Bill?" said Jack. "His drunk ass probably peed all over the power cable .." said Ned, rising from his chair, "I'll go look for him." He left the hall, leaving Marcie, Jack, and Alice by themselves. "Well, what do we do now, now that this guy left?" asked Jack, he walked towards the window to see if any power in the camp had come back. "We can play Poker?" suggested Alice. "Really?" Marcie said, cocking an eyebrow up. "How about Monoploy?" said Jack, getting out the Monopoly board, "Strip Monopoly that is .." Both girls looked at each other, shrugged, and started walking towards the table.

"Bill? Bill? Where are you, you drunk idiot?" called out Ned in the darkness. He'd been searching for Bill for a good half an hour, but still hadn't found him. _Maybe he went to go turn on the power .._, he thought, heading towards the Generator Cabin. He opened the door cautiously, shining his flashlight through the room. He shined the light on the Electricity Panel on the wall, which revealed a Lumberjack's Axe that pierced through the cables. "What the hell?" he said, examining it closer, "Who would do this?" He heard a noise behind him, but was pushed into the cables before he could even turn around. His face jammed right into the circuits, electrifying, and burning his face into a crisp. The lights throughout the camp flickered on and off repeatedly, while Ned's body flailed in electrifying pain. His body went limp, and the lights and power through the camp surged back to life. _Two Down, Five to go., _said Jason's voice in Pamela's head. She wiped her face, which was full of sweat, and proceeded out of the room, walking into the woods to continue her massacre.

"Woah, I guess Ned got the lights back on huh?" Jack chuckled. The three were playing a new game, called 'Go Fish!' when the lights flickered back on. "I guess, but where is he? Or Bill? They've been gone for hours." asked Alice, getting up from the table to check the window. "Relax Alice, they're fine. I bet they're trynna scare us right now!" said Jack, in an assuring tone. "Well, now that lights are back on, I'm gonna go head out, take a shower, and call it a night .. I'm tired and my folks are coming, I'm gonna need some good explaining about what happened." Said Marcie, leaving the room. "Night Marce." Said Jack and Alice in unison.

Marcie wiped herself down after her hot shower. With all the stress she had today, she really needed a soothing shower to ease her nerves. She wrapped the towel around her body, and walked to the sinks so she can do her hair in the mirror. She grabbed her brush, and started strand by strand, her mind recalling all the events of today's incident. If she would've just been a little faster … Just a little faster, she could've saved Jason. She jumped at the sound of something falling in the Shower room. "Who's there?" she called out, cautiously walking towards the shower. "Ned? Bill? You little perves!" she said, ripping the curtain open, revealing Pamela behind it, holding an axe which she swung down on Marcie's head. A deafening crunch was heard, and Marcie's body fell to the floor. Pamela, stepped over her body, and continued to find the others.

"Oh Crap, I forgot to give Marcie her change from earlier. I'm gonna go give it to her, I'll be back." Said Jack, leaving the room. "Alright, Jack be careful please." Said Alice, picking up the game pieces from earlier. "Will do." He said.

Jack walked towards the Shower room, hearing the shower still on made him believe that Marcie was still in the shower. "Marcie?" he called out, "Are you here?" No one answered, so he made his way towards her Cabin, where he laid down on her bed waiting for her to appear. "Ugh, where is she?" he asked himself. A hand shot out from under the bed, and held his mouth shut. While he struggled to get out of his assailant's hold, he felt something pierce the bed. Pamela stabbed a long steel fire poker through his neck, killing him instantly. She let go of his body, and headed towards the woods, to complete her final task of revenge.

Barry and Claudette had taken it upon themselves to drive to town so Claudette could forget what happened earlier. The Taxi driver had just dropped them off at the camp gate, where they began to walk to their individual cabin. "Thanks Barry .. for being there .." she said quietly, holding his hand. "You're welcome babe, anything for you. But head to the Cabin, I'm gonna go get some stuff in my Cabin so I could stay with you in yours tonight." He said smiling. He walked Claudette to her door, and began walking towards his own cabin. His cabin was a short isolated walk through the woods. As he was getting ready to walk up the hill to his cabin, he stepped on a tripwire and his foot was dragged into a rope. He was propelled upwards, and was hanging upside down. "What the hell's going on!" he screamed, flailing his arms like a trapped child. "You. You nasty, disgusting, sinful creature." Said a figure, walking from behind a tree. Pamela came into view, and showed a large hunting knife that glistened in the moonlight. "Mrs. Voorhees! You crazy old bat, what's wrong with you!" he yelled, trying to free himself. "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all. This is how you will pay. Pay for my son's death!" she yelled before slicing his throat. Blood flowed down Barry's face like a waterfall, and left a huge scarlet red puddle beneath his body. "Now .. for that whore, and this will all be over." She said smiling.

Claudette had just finished getting dressed in the bathroom, when she headed towards her room. She opened the door, and saw Pamela standing there, with a machete in hand. "Mrs. Voorhees! What are you doing here!" she screamed. "Shut Up!" screamed Pamela, before knocking Claudette out.

Claudette later woke up tide to a chair, her head bleeding, and her nightgown covered in blood. "Mrs. Voorhees .. what .. what are you doing …?" she asked weakly. "Claudette, do you remember the first time I introduced you to my son?" asked Pamela. "Y-Y-Yes .." she replied, tears swelling her eyes. "I told you he needed to be watched .. I told you he was Special!" said Pamela, her voice rising, "I told you the other kids wouldn't accept him! And what did you say to me?" Pamela pointed the Machete near Claudette's face, brushing a strand of hair. "I-I-I …" stuttered Claudette. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" Pamela screamed. "I told you I'd take care of him!" she said crying. "And where were you while he drowned!" she screamed at Claudette. "I was with my boyfriend!" Claudette screamed back. "Was it worth it? You lying on your back, your legs spread open, while my poor son drowned in that lake!" yelled Pamela, slapping Claudette across the face. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I WANNA GO HOME! IM SO SORRY MRS. VOORHEES! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" "Hurt you? You think I'm going to hurt you with this?" she laughed, staring out of the window at the lake. "That's not up to me .. That's up to my son to decide. His name, was Jason, and today is his birthday." "Mrs. Voorhees I think you need help .." said Claudette, through rough sobs. "Jason. I have Claudette here. You remember Claudette don't you? Now I need to know, and I need you to be One-Hundred Percent Clear. What should I do with her?" she asked, and stood silent for a brief moment, "Kill her Mommy, Kill Her .." she said in a child's voice, "Killer her? Are you sure Jason?" she turned the other way, "Yes Mommy! Kill her! Kill her!" she screamed in a child's raspy voice, "I'm sorry Claudette .. but I'm afraid you have to die now. WHORE!" Pamela swung the Machete down, time after time again, slicing and dicing Claudette all over. After she was done, she grabbed the two cases of gasoline, and spread it all around the cabin, then lighting a match and setting it on fire, watching her work go up in a blaze. "Happy Birthday Jason, Mommy Loves You." She said into the moonlight.

Alice walked out of the Mess Hall after organizing it. She sniffed the air repeatedly, until she smelled smoke. "A Fire! A Fire!" she screamed running in the direction of the black smoke erupting in the sky. She got to her destination, which revealed to be Claudette's cabin. "Oh my god! Claudette! Claudette!" she screamed getting closer, then stopped at the horrific sight in front of her. There in the fire, were her friends' bodies. All lit up, blazing with flames, the stench of death rising in the air. Who could have possibly done this? She spotted a bloody machete on the floor, picked it up and began running through the woods to her cabin for safety. Rain started pouring from the sky, heavily falling down on Alice as she trudged her way through the woods, making her vision worse. "Come here! Come here now!" said a woman's voice, as she jumped from behind a tree, "You're the last one left, I've killed all the others, It'll be easier for you, than it was for Jason.." "Stay away from me!" screamed Alice. "You should be punished for what you did!" "I didn't do anything!" she cried. "You should've been watching him! Every Minute!" said Pamela, as she charged at Alice. Alice swung the machete, and in one blow, the Pamela's head was on the ground. Alice ran away, back towards the camp ground when she ran into a police officer. "What's going on here Ms.?" He asked. All she could do, was hug him tight, and cry into his chest. The officer looked over at the burnt cabin, with all the bodies lined inside, charcoaled and bloody. "What the hell happened here?" he asked himself, looking off into the distance.

"_Jason .. My Special, special boy .. They must be punished Jason .. for what they did to me, for what they did to you ….. Kill for Mother._"

"_I Will Mommy, I'll Kill Them All. I Promise._"

"_I Love You Jason._"

"_I Love you too, Mommy._"


End file.
